monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Littlemilton/The fall of the ancient and the birth of the new truth (My fanfic).
This is my first time... writing a fanfic (lol very bad joke), and I hope you like it, please coment, also I don't have ownership of any of the songs and videos that I'm going to put on this fanffic, I don't have ownership on any of the characters and monsters of Monster Hunter Orage that I'm going to use Down here it's the list of people that deserve credit and why they deserve it: No one right now. May change. Well, lets start: Chapter one: Tears for a meaningless life: chapter one main theme Abel laid down in the burning floor, he was seriously injured with long and deep cuts all around his body that bleed slowly but without stoping, his ribs had been broken, his shoulder bones had been reduced to dust and the rest of the arm presented freeze burning, he was almost unconscious and upon to die, if not because his injuries, he would die because the colossal Alatreon in front of him. In this state Abel knew that all was over, probably now the dragon would just wolf down him, then he thought: "That's it?", "All this sacrifice for nothing?". Abel had all the wright in the world to think that way, after all all his life, actions and decisions were focused in a single objective, put an end to that Alatreon, not any Alatreon, his single mission in life had turned into slaying that specific Alatreon. Then Abel, put on his knees with the remains of his strength and shouted at the beast: "What are you waiting for?!", challenging the unlimited beast he said: "Finish your job and put and end to this tragicomedy!!". But the dragon just ignore the words of the already known hunter that laid dying at it's feet and just turned back, raised from the ground and left. Then Abel knew something, he discovered that after all the fights against the creature it didn't respect him, in fact it reject him as a rival so much that he wasn't even enough honorable to serve it as food, and that the abyss between him and his nemesis was impassable, knowing this he cried, not from failing in the hunt, but for failing in his life, because, without killing the Alatreon was totally meaningless. Then all turned black, as the Bringer. Chapter 2: Shiki, Irie and the Prince. Chapter 2 main theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JD6SQFFRAo Gurelli (angry): "A true hunter possesses knowledge and values their teammates more than anything else!!" Shiki: "teammate? (Dh'uuuuuuuu)" Guerelli (Angry): "a person who doesn't trust their teammates will never gain anyone's trust!" Shiki:"A heart of trust??, WHOOOOAAAAA THATZ AWESOME GAI SENSEI!!" Guerelli:"THAT'S RIGHT LEE!! (hey one moment)", "do you know what manga is this?!" Shiki:" "NARUTO", GAI SENSEI!!!" Guerelli:"... (For god's sake, what I was smoking when I decided to teach this kid?!?!)... NO, YOU FOOL!! THIS IS NOT ARUTO, THIS IS MONSTER HUNTER ORAGE!!!" (falcon punches Shiki). From the very first moment he saw the Prince he Shiki asked him about Prince's sexuality (follow the link) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuU3tXSyfKc but he didn't mind at all, so he ran in Prince direction and said: Shiki: "HI MY NAME IS SINOSUKE NOHARA AND I'M 5 YEARS OLD!!". Prince: "Wrong manga" Shiki: "oh Nibelsnarf, second time this day, well, I will restart". Shiki went t the table he was before and ran again in Prince direction and said: Shiki: "HI MY NAME IS SHIKI RYUUHOU AND I'M 17 YEARS OLD!!" Prince: "How can I help you?" Shiki: "do you want to be ma friend?? (and teammate)" Prince:"No". Shiki: "BUT WHY?!?!?!!11!''??11!'?". Prince: because two things: first, you are a noob, I mean, look at your armor". Shiki looked at his old and dirty hunter's armor and realized that he should clean it at least once a year. Prince carried on: Prince:"Second, you are weird, actually, you are a pretty scary guy". Shiki's reaction: http://vj-pwaa.site50.net/VaJ/Caso2_J1/phoenix-ohshit.gif Prince:"now the only one I want to hunt with is the beautiful Irie, what do you sa... Then the Prince realized that Irie had left on her mission long time ago. Shiki:"Soooooo, finally you are european and not gay?". I will continue later, by the way, nice xmas. Category:Blog posts